Eternal Emotions
by Tuski-Youkai-No-Hime
Summary: On the Eve of the silver Millenniums 100th anniversary the Moon Kingdom isattacked and all the scouts killed and sent to the future .....but some thing goes wrong and theyare scattered all over the Earth....


Hi I'm back with a new story! This one is completely S.M. it's gonna be equally going around  
  
the P.O.V. of each scout (well it's gonna be were their at like say if their in a different spot it'll  
  
be with them for a while before I switch to another scout) so it's not really based on one  
  
scout...I'm not gonna pick and choose this time cause it's seems to me that no one really likes  
  
my stories when I try to meld the entire plot around just one person....so here's my first try at an  
  
all around fic that I hope you like ^_^  
  
Character Info   
  
Serenity/Serena  
  
Lita/Emilita  
  
Rae/Raychell  
  
Minako/Aphrodite  
  
Ami/Amy  
  
Darien/Endymond  
  
Ken/Nephrite  
  
Andrew/Kunzite  
  
Greg/Zoicite  
  
Chad/Jadeite  
  
Summary: On the Eve of the silver Millenniums 100th anniversary the Moon Kingdom is  
  
attacked and all the scouts killed and sent to the future .....but some thing goes wrong and they  
  
are scattered all over the Earth....  
  
Prologue (Part 1)  
  
It was the night of Princess Serenity's birthday and the eve of the Silver Millennium's  
  
100th Anniversary.  
  
Princess Serenity sat in her room staring adoringly at the simmering engagement ring she  
  
had received from Prince Endymond of Earth.  
  
It was quite a simple ring but beautiful none the less. It was simple with a golden band  
  
and a four and a half cut pink diamond on top.  
  
She smiled at the thought that tonight Endymond was finally ready for them to reveal  
  
their engagement.  
  
Which they would do as soon as he arrived.  
  
There was a quit knock at the door before it gently slid open and in stepped a woman  
  
with long black inky black hair that was pulled up into four buns atop her head yet still managed  
  
to reach below her knees. The woman was wearing a simple yet elegant yellow dress that  
  
reached her ankles. The dress had a long split on one side that wen from the bottom of her dress  
  
all the way to mid thigh. Small shiny black hills with a strap at her hill were all that adorned her  
  
feet.  
  
The woman had little to no make up on. Pale yellow eye shadow and light pink lipstick  
  
was all she wore but that was not what made her beautiful. For she was practically glowing from  
  
the smile on her face.  
  
"Serenity, the scouts have arrived and are waiting for you in the library." her soft voice  
  
rang out.  
  
"Thank you Luna, will you please tell them I'll be down in a moment?" asked Serenity as  
  
she turned around facing Luna.  
  
"Of course..." said Luna as she exited the room.  
  
As soon as Luna left the room Serenity finished putting on her make up and doing her  
  
hair, before getting up and walking over to her full body mirror and looking her self over.  
  
She stood a short mere 5'2" feet tall and had long shiny silver hair that flowed all the way  
  
down to the ground from two buns atop her head.  
  
She had on a long full length gown that reached the floor and had golden ornaments just  
  
below her breast.  
  
She smiled at her appearance before walking out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure that's what you saw Rachelle?" Rang the voice of a tall girl with long chestnut   
  
brown hair held up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long forest green dress that flowed  
  
down to the cream color carpet beneath her feet.  
  
"Yeah I am Emilita.... I just hope for once I'm wrong." said a girl with long black almost  
  
purple hair. She was wearing a dress almost exactly like Emilita's only red.  
  
"What did you see that was so horrible Rayechell?" said Serenity as she walked up  
  
behind the two scouts.  
  
"Oh...um...Serenity I saw that ...Jedite was going to break up with me tonight.." said  
  
Rayechell as a nervous look crossed her face as she hoped her princess didn't see past her lie.  
  
"Rayechell you have nothing to worry about. Jedite loves you more than anything else in  
  
the Universe so I'm sure he won't break up with you." said Serenity with a bubbly smile.  
  
"Oh my god Serenity your dress looks almost exactly like mine!" exclaimed the excited  
  
girl with long sinning blonde hair tide up with a red bow. She was wearing a dress exactly like  
  
Serenity's only a pale orange.  
  
"Girls we must leave now or we'll be late to Serenity's birthday ball." said a calm blue  
  
haired girl with soft blue eyes almost the exact same shade as her hair and dress.  
  
As soon as she said that they were all rushing out the door and heading towards the  
  
ballroom chatting quietly.  
  
When they arrived some of the guests had already began to arrive and enter the ball  
  
room.  
  
Serenity went and took her seat next to her mother and quietly murmured an apology for  
  
her tardiness.   
  
* * *  
  
Emilita walked out into the gardens and looked around until she saw a tall man with long  
  
wavy brown hair that went to his shoulders standing next to a rose bush.  
  
"Nephrite...." she said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist  
  
and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good evening love...." he said as he grabbed her and brought her around to face him  
  
before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh Nephrite I fear this will be our last night together." said Emilita as she hugged him  
  
closer to herself.  
  
Why is that?" he said as he grabbed her chin and moved it so she was looking him  
  
directly in the eyes.  
  
She sighed before saying, " Rayechell had a vision. We all fought in the final battle here  
  
tonight.... and died." she mumbled as she berried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry... we'll just make tonight extra special just incase... though I hope her  
  
vision wont come true." said Nephrite as he kissed her on the forehead.   
  
She nodded as they walked over to the bench and began to talk when she felt some thing  
  
against her thigh.  
  
"What's this, it seems some one is having un honorable thoughts...." Emilita said with a  
  
grin.  
  
"Oh but my love I'm having nothing but the most honorable thoughts." said Nephrite as  
  
he pulled her into his lap.  
  
She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Now's who's having the un honorable thoughts?" he mumbled as he slowly pulled  
  
away.  
  
"Why you....," she grumbled as she tapped him gently on the nose. "Just for that you'll  
  
get no more kisses from me!" she said as she got up and began to run he laughter flowing behind  
  
her like silver bells.  
  
He smirked before getting up and following behind her at an easy pace.... that is until she  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Emilita where are you?" he called out as he began to look for her. His voice was filled  
  
with worry when he called out her name again.  
  
He stopped when he heard faint giggles that sounded like they were coming from all  
  
around him. He began to turn around in a circle looking for any type of sign of her but all of a  
  
sudden he stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around only to see her right  
  
behind him with a huge grin on her face.  
  
He smiled before grabbing her around the waist and saying, "I've caught you so where's  
  
my prize?" he said huskily whilst staring into her eyes.  
  
"Right here...." she whispered leaning her head up and kissing him.  
  
He hear her moan as he gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip. His tongue trusted  
  
into her mouth and met hers when she parted her lips.  
  
She groaned as she felt his fingers press firmly against her bottom as their tongues swirled  
  
together. They finally broke apart with both of them gasping for air after the oxygen draining  
  
kiss.  
  
She smiled before turning around only to have him tighten his grip on her waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she stopped mid sentence and gasped when she felt his lips press  
  
against the warm flesh of her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
to be continued ..... 


End file.
